Scar Faced Scarlett
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: Luna Lovegood was not an only child. By the age of 5 her mother would say Briar had stars in her eyes and fire in her heart. Francine was the big sister she admired her her strength and heeded her tales of monsters. But Francine had let a monster crawl into their lives and now Briar was gone and Francine was missing. Could she ever return to her family? Would Scabior let her go?


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 5.7493in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 5.7493in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I clutched the ragged old journal in my lap, running my fingers over the raised surface. If lost please return to Francine Scarlett Lovegood. I ran my thumb gingerly over the photo pressed between the front over and the index page. I stared at the smiling face of my younger self as she tried in vain to cover her face in embarrassment, a 9 year old Luna stuck out her tongue and Briar was only 5 already sporting a cheeky grin before blowing a raspberry at the camera./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I would never forget that day. It was Thursday the 14th of march, the spring air wafted through the house, the usual cold chill of night replaced by a warming breeze. Father always insisted on keeping the windows open, I could hear Mum downstairs tinkering away with some spell, Luna was scribbling in her dream diary. Father came into the room to make sure our windows were opened and we were wearing our butterbeer cork necklaces./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I climbed up onto the top bunk, Luna slipped under the covers of the bottom, Briar cuddle in next to her. Father kissed my forehead and brushed my wavy hair out of my eyes, he tucked Luna and Briar into their bed and they shared a butterfly kiss. Mum came up and made sure we were comfy and said goodnight. I closed my eyes as she shut the door and through my eyelids I saw darkness./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I slowly opened an eye to make sure Father and mum were both gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Fancy are you awake," Luna's small whisper was one I was well acquainted with as I hung off the top bunk to look at her, "No Loon I'm still sleeping see," a grin spread across our faces as I slunk out of my bed and landed onto the floor with a quiet plop. Luna crawls over and I squish into the small bed with her, Briar sits curled in my lap and we cuddle tightly together./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"In a week's time I would be moving out of our family cottage and would only see my little sisters during holiday seasons, if I was lucky./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""The ankle Biter?" I asked them both in a menacing tone, every night it's the same question and she always answered the same way, but I had to ask because it was tradition./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"They both nodded and I smiled knowingly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Okay, but, you must promise me you won't try and catch him. Alright?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, boil in oil until I fry" They both whispered in unison. They pressed together excitedly eager for me to start./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""The Ankle Biter comes at night, Its eyes are black, its skin is white. It does not want to hear you speak, when in your room it comes to peek. So firmly close your mouth I say or it will steal your tongue away. And further more upon your feet, it wants to gnaw it wants to eat. So keep your boots bound good and tight, before you go to sleep at night. It comes for you, it comes for me, it comes for those who cannot flee, it comes for both the old and young so guard your feet and hold your tongue"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"When I looked down, Luna had her mouth closed tightly and Briar was grasping her tiny feet. They looked at me with wide eyes so I get up and flitter around the room, checking the closet, under the bed and out the window. I kiss their identical blonde heads and reassure them no Ankle biter would get them tonight./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Goodnight my sweets" I climb up into my bed only just hearing Briar whisper, "Goodnight fancy pants"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The door creaked open and a stream of light hit my face, "I hope you girls aren't chatting in here, I just saw an Ankle Biter running around the garden, he might be looking for a midnight snack"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Luna squeaked and ducked under the covers. Even I knew ankle biters weren't real, not like Nargles, they'll steal anything unless you're careful. I swooped down to the bottom bunk once Mum had closed the door, climbing in between my sisters. I waited until they were both snoring softly before rolling into my own bed. I slipped into a half sleep filled with dreams of running through forests. /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
